history repeats all over again
by ezria.fitzgomery
Summary: what happens if aria goes missing after ezra got shot on that roof top ? ali's also back . I am the worse at summery . make sure you read the story . it's better than the summary . an ezria story


_**hi guys . this is my first fan fiction story . and it's about ezria mostly but it also involves with other sides of the story and mysteries too . **_

_**i'll hope you all like it . and please please review and tell me what you think and let me know if you want me to continue this **_

_**chapter 1**_

it has been six months since the night that alison got back to rosewood and surprised everyone but at that same night suddenly Aria went missing . there weren't many clues that where she might possibly be but … .

all of the girls felt lost all over again just the time that everything was getting back to normal like it used to be .

they all guessed that A probably took her as a hostage but they weren't sure because she disappeared when ezra was in the surgery and all the girls were busy , worrying about how he was . no one had a simple clue about where or when she possibly got missing .

in the morning ( present day)

Do you guys want more coffee ? asked emily from ezra and hanna who were sitting on the couch at the brew , trying to put the pieces together and find more evidence .

Ezra was highly depressed ever since aria went missing . he was willing to do anything to find her and bring her back and he was doing a good job , trying to find her . hanna was also helping her in this .

No thanks . said ezra coldly as he was looking on the papers and reporters that were connected to Aria . hanna nodded Emily too.

Look ezra … I hate to say this … trust me I do but there might be a chance that aria would be ..- said hanna but ezra cuts her off and didn't let her continue .

Dead?said ezra as he looked ar hanna with anger and sadness at the same time . his voice was cracking .he was truly a mess by that time .

I …I'm trying to be realistic ezra … although I hate to even think of this because she is my friend too and surely it hasn't been easy for any of us but we can't just ignore this possibility … . said hanna desperately to ezra . she knew how hard it is for them especially ezra but sooner or later they had to face it .

Let me ask you something hanna … was this possibility right the last time ? han ? when this happened to alison ? . said ezra a little mad to her .

There was a bit silence between them then he continued

-I am not gonna give up … and I am certainly not going to wait for the police to find her . said ezra while he started packing his stuff . he put the papers in his bag .

- I'm gotta go . said ezra as he stood up and he was about to walk to the door .

- wait … I'm sorry for saying those… I shouldn't said those . said hanna as she got up with him . trying to prevent him from leaving .

- no …um… it's okay …you didn't mean it on purpose… I'll call you later . said ezra as he was exiting the brew but when he opened the door …

There was alison , standing in front of him . since aria was gone ezra blames alison for it but ali wanted to fix things between them but she couldn't talk to him without ezra yelling at her .

-H-hi… . said alison quietly and with a little fear in her voice .

Ezra was staring at her with full anger in his face . hanna wanted to make a move when she saw a tension between those two but Emily didn't let her . ezra scoffed and walked away from her . ali watched him getting into his car and left immediately

Ali entered the brew . she stood in front of the girls and put her bag on the counter .

- well… he hates me . said ali to the girls desperately

- he…he doesn't hate you . he…just has a lot going on in his mind . said hanna to her .

- like we don't ? he is not the only one who lost aria … we all did. Said Emily to her but she cuts herself as she saw detective helbrook got into the brew and walked towards them .

- hi girls … hanna . said Gabriel(his first name in case your confused ) to the girls as hanna nodded with her head .

- is everything okay ? . asked Emily worriedly .

- yes…it's just … we received a very interesting note about your friend aria today . he said as he put his hand in his pocket and showed the letter to them .

- does any of you know what this means?..or who sent it ? . asked Gabriel as the girls got the letter and read it .

- where's your other friend ? he asked curiously

- she's out of town … she will be here in a few hours . said alison to him .

All of them were confused and worried from what they just read.

" if you want to find her you should keep your eyes wide open " said the note with an address in the end .

There were no signs of A in the letter . so the girls weren't sure who sent it .

- do you guys know where is this address ? . asked gabe

- no... we don't . said Emily .

- well we're going to check it anyway … is there anyone else who can recognize the address?. He asked

- I … I don't think so . said Emily to him but hanna interrupted

- well maybe someone . said hanna unsurely to him as they all turned their faces to see hanna

- umm…ezra fitz?.said hanna with a little fear .

- what does he have to do with all of these ? . asked gabe as Emily cuts her off .

- NOTHING …he's just a family friend so hanna thought he could help. Said Emily as she was trying to fix hanna's mess

- well we will let you know if we find anything . said helbrook as he got out of the brew

- are you out of your mind ? you cant bring fitz in to middle of this . Emily shouted at hanna

- look he's already in the middle of this . said hanna , trying defend herself

- it doesn't matter…what do you think is gonna happen if aria's parents find out ?said emily loudly as she got quiet

About 2 hours later

The girls were about to close the brew and leave and hanna's phone suddenly started ringing

- hey…what's up? Asked hanna from ezra who was on the other line

- the police called me . ezra yelled . he was panicked and scared .

- they wanted me at the station to show me some letter . he said as he was panting

- w-what did you do ? . asked hanna curiously

- I noticed that the address was noel's cabin and I … I told them and they… . ezra couldn't talk . he stopped as he was panting

- okay … breathe … calm down . I'll let you know if they called . said hanna as she hung up the phone .

They all went to hanna's , waiting for the police to call

An hour later

It was 11:30pm . they were at lying and sleeping until they woke up with hanna's phone .

- hello?

- you guys need to come here . said helbrook on the other line

_**end of chapter 1**_

_**so what do you guys think so far ? I know the first chapter wasn't really impressing but I will promise it will get better on the next chapter .**_

_**p.s. my instagram account is ezria_haleharding**_


End file.
